Jet the Hawk
"Your going down Sonic the Hedgehog!" Jet the Hawk is an anti-hero in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and an antagonist in the Omega Cross series. He is the leader of the Babylon rogues and one of the greatest Extreme Gear riders in the world. He is Sonic's rival in speed, as the two constantly try to be faster than the other. Personality Toad town era/Cul de sac era: : Jet was hot headed, competitive and a complete idiot in the Toad town era. However, he turned into a full on villain in the Cul de sac era, even trying to kill Sonic. Backstory Jet was born into the clan of thieves, the Babylon Rogues. Descended by the original Babylonians, who were aliens that came to Mobius and became a legendary band of thieves, Jet had alot to live up to. His father passed down the title of leader of the Babylon Rogues to Jet. Jet and his friends,consisting of Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross, became the new generation of Babylon Rogues. They performed a number of criminal activities, becoming infamous across the world. These activities were succeeded by the use of the Extreme Gear, with Jet mastering the use of it. It earned him a worldwide reputation and he earned the title of "The Legendary Wind Master." While all the fame and glory was a dream come true for Jet, he was still determined to uncover the truth behind his ancestors. When Dr.Ivo Robotnik "Eggman" hired the Babylon Rogues to collect the 7 Chaos Emeralds, it began the events of Sonic Riders. This lead to Jet and Sonic the Hedgehog meeting and the two became quick rivals (no pun intended). They strived to beat each other in the Grand EX Tournament that was hosted by Eggman. Throughout the next events of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sonic Free Riders, Jet and Sonic became arch-rivals in the speed category. It was not until the Toad town era where Jet came across Sonic again, as they met in the 4th Extreme Gear tournament in Future City. Jet and his Babylon Rogues were there searching for the 4th Babylon Rogue, who turned out to be Aya Shameimaru. The Tengu declined the offer of joining Jet's team, which struck Jet by surprise. Jet and his team left Future City to pursue another goal and weren't seen throughout most of the Toad town era, with only Jet making a few cameos. When every universe was whisked into the Cul de sac, Jet came to the conclusion that he must destroy Sonic in order to ultimately beat him. He gave Team Sonic a warning, claiming he would collect the Chaos Emeralds in order to defeat Sonic and his friends. While searching for the emeralds, Jet came across CHAOS, who shared the same hatred for Team Sonic. CHAOS gave Jet a Chaos Emerald, and the two attacked Team Sonic. Jet proved a challenge for Sonic with his new Chaos abilities, but Sonic managed to overcome and beat him. He ordered Jet to never return after what he did, and the Wind Master rode off on his Extreme Gear. Abilities/Arsenal -Homing attack -Enhanced strength -Enhanced agility -Extreme Gear riding skills -Chaos abilities (only when using a Chaos Emerald) Relationships Wave the Swallow= Jet views his teammate as his love interest, when in reality, she has no feelings for him. Storm the Albatross= Ally and friend. Sonic the Hedgehog= Jet's arch-rival in speed. CHAOS= An ally of Jet's when he planned to attack Team Sonic. Feats Matched Sonic with his new Chaos abilities (Cul de sac era).